Love Has Its Temperature
by Urge2Kill
Summary: 1827. Love is contradicting. It's boiling then it's freezing. But both are ok as long as it's not an absolute zero, as long as it's noting except for aching emptiness. Full warning inside.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything of KHR.

**Warnings (for the whole story): **yaoi, lemon, lime, violence, sick sexual content, explicit sexual content, underage sex, hints of S&M and even necrophilia, character death.

So don't read if

- you don't like it

- you are mentally unstable

- you are a kid

I warn you one last time. IT'S already rather harsh but it'll be TOTALLY SICK and insane not to mention depressing.

* * *

**Love Has Its Temperature**

**Chapter ⅓: **100° Celsius.

_On the Fahrenheit scale [...] the boiling point is 212 °F_

_Wikipedia_

* * *

**Namimori Middle school, reception room, two month ago.**

"_Ah... mngh..."_

_Another moan escaped the swollen pair of lips. Hibari's hands squeezed the thin hips tightly with almost bruising force when his teeth sunk into sensitive pale skin of the other's neck. He let go of clothed ass and moved his palms back up touching and groping everything he could reach on his way. He struggled with necktie, then buttons to open the shirt that hid the other's seductive flesh from his eyes and his touches. He was too impatient. He sucked greedily on the collarbone moving down slowly not even paying attention if the other party felt good or not. At the back of his mind he guessed it could be painful but obedience was all he really needed. Yes, needy... that what Sawada Tsunayoshi made him feel. His hands explored the smooth surface of Tsunayoshi's chest, abdomen and went lower. Quiet 'kachin' and the belt was undone, there went the zipper soon after. His hand reached inside the open pants and pulled out the small but painfully hard cock. Hmm, so it did feel good for Tsunayoshi... Thin lips stretched in a proud smirk. Hibari studied the hardness in his hand for a moment and saw a small droplet of precum that gathered at the top. He wanted it._

"_D-don't, Hibari-san...Ahh!"_

_Tsunayoshi's words were interrupted by him sucking on the head lightly. It was just in order to taste the smaller male. But after tasting the salty and somewhat sweet substance Hibari wanted more of it and sucked again but this time with passion and greed._

"_Ahhh... Kyo-san!"_

'_What?'_

"Kyo-san!" Was heard again followed by a light knock on his office door. Hibari snapped his eyes open wide.

Without any response his subordinate retreated. Hibari could hear his steps from outside along with his a bit fastened heart beat.

'It' happened again. Recently the feared prefect of Namimori Middle was seeing wet dreams with a certain brunette starring. The plots ranged from cliche 'romantic sex on the beach' to equally cliche 'handcuffs and brutal rape' but the 'lead actor' was the same.

After waking up rather unpleasantly Hibari thought of biting Tetsu to death for interrupting his nap. But his condition was not appropriate now. And needless to say Hibari Kyoya wasn't embarrassed. It was just that biting his second-in-charge would affect the Disciplinary Committee's productive work and keeping Namimori peaceful would become slightly more tiring. Yes, it was only that.

But back to the matter at hand. Hibari Kyoya used to be a 'Mr. No-Problem' man. If there were any obstacles between him and his aim he bit the source of those nuisances to death. If there were any displeased with his rules he bit them all to death. Life used to be easy.

But now Hibari had no choice but to admit there was a small problem that bugged him. A small chestnut-haired doe-eyed clumsy and cute problem. Sawada Tsunayoshi. This pathetic excuse of the herbivore invaded and monopolized his dreams and made him... 'excited' each time after he woke up. The whole thing felt like a shameful defeat. He couldn't do a thing about it. And what did Hibari Kyoya do when he was defeated? He took his revenge and bit. Hard.

Needless to say Sawada Tsunayoshi got bitten pretty frequently, one could say even 'on regular basis'. But the herbivore stubbornly kept interrupting the prefect's peaceful and sacred sleep. Again and again. And those dreams made Hibari wonder what would it be like if everything was real. It was irritating. When his tonfa hit the brunette's flesh Hibari thought how would the herbivore's body arch in ecstasy. Each time he saw the other's half conscious and teary face he imagined the looks on Tsunayoshi would have when his body was teased with intensive caresses.

The prefect admitted he went a bit over the top when he broke the other's fingers. But that time he somehow gave in his fantasies and took the herbivore's hand in his. The simple act left him longing for more but Tsunayoshi tried to free his hand and Hibari clenched it not wishing to let go. Apparently he clenched it way too hard.

It wasn't his fault the other's body was rather easy to break. And any small contact was an incredible torture for the prefect. He urged to touch more but he couldn't afford display of his affection and he replaced his unexpected tenderness with his usual harshness.

Hibari was perfectly aware he liked to bite Tsunayoshi. And he enjoyed to see Tsunayoshi bitten. Those priceless expressions were interesting exciting and even arousing. But something was off and even his sadistic nature didn't like to accept the sight of hurt herbivore.

The question 'to bite or not to bite' was brought up every time he saw his kohai. And every time Hibari settled with the 'bite' option. But another question was left unanswered. What would happen if the herbivore didn't try to take his hand back that one time? The images from his dreams were always following Hibari's train of thoughts not far behind.

-/-

Meanwhile Tsuna Sawada was changing his bandages in the infirmary. The nurse was rather nice and pitied him a bit offering her help every now and then. And recently Tsuna needed this help really often and really bad. He could only guess what he did wrong and when but he seemed to anger the school prefect to no end.

'_Why is it always me? Is it so much fun?'_

Tsuna kept asking himself those questions. And wasn't able to find the answers. His life had already been miserable enough. He had no friends and frankly speaking he had nobody to talk to at school at all. He was a permanent target for bullies and never had his lunch. Either food or money were taken from him in the morning or almost right after the bell before lunch. Last couple of months he had three times more beating a day than usually. He was kicked around for fun after he willingly gave up on his money but that was nothing new. Now the head disciplinarian was after him. Literally. Tsuna's activity was monitored all the time. Since duck till dawn and vice verse. And every tiniest bad led to inevitable and painful punishment.

-/-

Hibari yawned and looked out of the window. Hmmm. Where was the herbivore? All the time around this hour the small brunette was outside trying to eat the bits of food he saved from home. Tsunayoshi would sneak out glancing right and left repeatedly then sit in the bushes that hid his body so that it wasn't visible from the ground. And then he would pull out the piece of toast from his back pocket or from under his vest and greedily devour the food while looking around in a thief-like manner. Hibari found it amusing how the brunette ate as fast as he could choking on the food every now and then. Hmm... the prefect chuckled to himself remembering the face Tsunayoshi had when he was discovered by him while eating the other day.

But today his prey wasn't there. It brought an uneasy feeling. Of course Hibari was angry because he could barely sleep normally and he bit the brunette every day for disturbing his nap. But not seeing Tsunayoshi made him remember how bad exactly were the other's wounds after their last encounter. Maybe the herbivore didn't come to school? No, the prefect saw him in the morning and kicked him once or twice for the wrinkled necktie. Then where was his prey? Hibari went to patrol the school. He rarely did it lately. And he needed to remind to all those noisy herbivores who was in charge here. His feet led him to the homeroom of the 2-A.

Hibari walked in the middle of the hallway between of the two rows of the deeply bowing students. He wasn't paying attention. He was thinking about rather deep cut his spiked tonfa left on the pale skin of a certain brunette's side. The shiver of excitement ran down his spine. The sight of the perfect cut surrounded by a blueish bruise was all he could see at the moment. And this imaginary picture was brighter than the reality where he was merely walking towards the door labeled as '2-A'. His body arched to touch Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-/-

Tsuna whined and hissed. The cut on his side had reopened and he fainted because of the pain shock during his morning class. He stared at the bottle of antiseptic he had to apply to his wound before bandaging it again. He took a deep breathe. It would hurt. Okay, there is no other way, right? So he took a deep breath and then reached for the bottle hesitantly.

After suppressing his cry of pain and tolerating with the burning sensation he went to treating his other cuts and bruises. It wasn't that difficult to use the first aid kit after all. At least it was a lot easier after his hand was healed. Tsuna never thought that tying his shoelaces with one hand was such a difficult task before Hibari-san literally crashed his palm. But now it was okay.

After leaving the infirmary he was going to get back to class but it turned out it was a lunch break already. And since he had no 'food saving' he decided to check if there was nobody on the roof top. Maybe he could have some peaceful and quiet time there?

-/-

Hibari was now beyond pissed. No herbivore in class. Apparently he fainted in the morning. Well, it wasn't surprising coming from weak Sawada. But Tsunayoshi wasn't found at the nurse's office as well. The herbivore seemed to be seriously testing his patience. After giving the matter a thought Hibari decided to look around from the roof top. Just you wait, Sawada Tsunayoshi. You would be caught and devoured in no time.

The prefect smirked and licked his lips. He was sick and tired of those dreams. So he was going to face his (possible) weakness and try it out in reality. And after his interest would be satisfied there would be no mercy to the small and annoying nuisance called 'Sawada Tsunayoshi'. And Hibari himself would be free from shameful hormonal fantasies. Right? Fantasies would vanish after they came true.

Anyway, he couldn't care less. He was past his limit.

-/-

The door slammed open and Tsuna jumped in surprise. Then he jumped in horror when he saw the sadist who tortured him for months now. And the predatory smirk that adorned the prefect's face made it only worse.

"HIEEE!" Tsuna cried jerking up a bit too quickly for his body to take. The cut that was poisoning his life with permanent pain reopened again. Tsuna clutched his side. Warm and salty tears ran down his cheeks and he couldn't move an inch. He was pulled towards the prefect who didn't pull out his tonfas for some reason. But Tsuna payed no attention to this. He already felt like shit and just prayed it would end soon.

Hibari noticed the protective manner the herbivore held his side in. He pulled the other's vest and shirt up revealing the would HE left before. It was bleeding and the familiar shiver ran down his back again. He could only wonder why the sight of blood excited and disgusted him at the same time. Without thinking he leaned to the bleeding cut to taste the ruby liquid that ran down the pale skin in huge droplets. In the back of his mind he thought that the wounds like this are better stitched than left to heal on their own. But in reality he was sucking the sweet blood and pushing the clothes the brunette wore over his head. He bit on the edge of the wound and smirked bloodily when he heard the cry in response. He didn't like it but still wanted to hear more.

When Hibari-san finally let go of his side and raised his head Tsuna thought he saw a devil himself. The bloody red smirk with white teeth the prefect showed him was worse than any horror movie Tsuna had ever watched. And then, when Tsuna couldn't even imagine anything worse the devil spoke.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." His name sounded like a life-term sentence at court to Tsuna. Like he was sent to hell or something. And the very next moment he could taste his blood from the lips of Hibari Kyoya. The bite/kiss was so sudden and fast that Tsuna could hardly get what was happening. A wet muscle salty with thick taste of blood intruded his mouth and moved around greedily touching everything and soiling it with his own blood. Tsuna felt sick but somewhat weird and dizzy. He was pushed down rather roughly. His bare back hit the concrete floor. Tsuna didn't even thought about new scratches he would gain after that. He was too busy panicking because of the hand that worked his zipper. It was too much. He was already violated in so many ways. It... it was sexual harassment. Maybe for the first time in his life Tsuna decided to fight back with all his might.

-/-

Hibari was too into his contradicting feelings. But nevertheless his body did its job trapping the smaller male. Lust for pleasurable sensations the herbivore underneath him gave was overwhelming and Hibari gave in completely loosing the sight of his surroundings which was rare. So the weak but direct hit to his lower stomack was something as unexpected as painful. He bended in half and the herbivore crawled from him towards the door. The cowardly escape attempt infuriated the usually cool prefect even more than the pain he was in. He forced his body to move hissing in displeasure. In one movement he cut the only escape root Sawada Tsunayoshi had.

When he saw the expression on Tsunayoshi's face he smirked knowing his arching stomack was worth it. He stared into honey eyes like a boa would study a little rabbit it was going to swallow. Fear in those eyes was soon replaced with ultimate horror then came despair which was finally replaced with silent agony. And Hibari was waiting for resignation and obedience in the end.

But it never came. Instead he saw the determination he never expected to from a miserably weak herbivore who was a total and epic failure at everything he ever did. Hibari could admit the sight was admirable. But it wasn't the one he needed. What he needed was a thorough degustation of the prey he only briefly tasted for now.

Hibari's eyes kept staring into other's. The sound of will fighting against will was almost audible.

* * *

Umm... thanks for reading if you dared. BTW: I decided to accept fiction requests. Any? And I still need beta readers. Any?


End file.
